Video/imaging systems may be used to produce video with a wide field-of-view and may be classified as single imager/sensor systems or multiple imager systems. Embodiments of the present invention relate to such video/imaging systems comprising multiple imagers or sensors.
Image stitching is feature common to multiple imager systems that produce images with a wide field-of-view. With image stitching, individual images from the input imagers or sensors are stitched to form a global image that has the required field-of-view.
It is known for imager systems to include a zoom feature used to zoom into particular areas of interest in the resultant global image.